Upper East Siders
by sophiemayb
Summary: Bella Swan returns from boarding school in London. Will her two former best friends Rosalie and Alice accept her again? Will Bella finally relise Edward Cullen Likes her? With Gossip Girl revealing all their secrets nothing goes untold. AH Canon Pairings.
1. My Best friends Back

_**Disclamier: I dont own Twilight or Gossip Girl!**_

_Hey Upper East Siders,_

_Gossip girl here. Here in the rainy town of Forks a new year is starting up and things are already starting to get more scandalous that Britney Spears life. _

_This morning I got word of a certain Bella Swan getting off at Grand Central after her year away in boarding school. What are __**A**__ and __**R**__ going to do when they see their former best friend again. Only time can tell._

_You know you love me,_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl._

_**APOV**_

"ROOOOOSE!" I screamed when I saw Gossip Girl's latest blog.

Rosalie came rushing in "What is it Alice? Are the new season of Jimmy Choos sold out?" I shook my head.

"Gossip girl just saw _Bella Swan _getting off at Grand Central!" I exclaimed. Her face went blank and then she started screaming.

"WHAT!" Rosalie screamed. "First she doesn't even tell us when she leaves. Now she's coming back without telling us. Who does she think she is?" she was definatley angry.

" I don't know about you but I think we shouldn't talk to her. Give her the silent treatment, just like she gave us for a _whole year_." I gave her a mischievous smirk.

Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale and I had been best friends since we were 4. We had done everything together. At the end of freshamn year, Bella had left without saying a word to Rose or me. We both hadn't talked to her in a year and we didn't plan on talking to her soon either. Not after all the stuff we'd been through after she left. We had no idea where she was. My Mother was the one who had told us where she was; apparently she was in a boarding school in London. Rumours were going all around school saying she was in Rehab and other horrible things.

"Alice! Rose! Are you there!" My mother screamed from downstairs. Rosalie gave me a questioning look and I shrugged. We went downstairs to see what my mother was yelling about. She was jumping up and down. God, she can be very embarrassing. She may be a famous designer but at home she the most embarrassing person ever.

"Guess What? Bella Swans mother just called! Shes back here! In New York!" she exclaimed. Neither Rose or I said anything we just stared at her with blank faces. We really didn't care anymore. "Honey, did you not hear me? Your best friend, Bella Swan is coming back!" she repeated.

"I heard you Mum. I really don't care and neither does Rose." I told her in a very stern voice.

"Mary Alice Brandon! You, Rose and Bella have been best friends since you were toddlers! How could you _not_ be excited." She questioned me.

"We're not best friends anymore, I haven't spoken to her in almost over a year."

"Well that's going to change tonight because her and her mother are coming over to dinner tonight." She looked at Rose. "You and your mother are aswell. I thought it might be nice if you all got together again and caught up." I grimaced. "And you will go." and with that she turned around and left.

"Rose, this is going to be a problem." She nodded in agreement. "Call Jasper and Emmett tell them we will meet them is Central Park in half an hour. We need to talk to them." She flipped out her sidekick and dialled their numbers.

Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock were Rose's and mine boyfriends. Jasper and I had been together since we were in 8th grade and Rose and Emmett since freshman year. Jasper and Emmett attended St Judes, the boys school next door to Contance Billard, where Rose and I went to school.

"Emmett!" Rose bursted out as soon as she saw Emmett. She ran over to him in her Christian Louboutin heels, embraced him in a big hug and gave him a passionate kiss. Emmett has very tall, he was 6'5 and had the build of a body builder. His curly brown hair was messy and all over the place.

"Hey Jasper." I said quietly and he pulled me into a hug and kissed my check. I giggled and stretched on my tip toes to give a kiss on the lips. He was 6'3 compared to my tiny 5'0. He had honey blonde hair and the most amazing piercing blue eyes.

Emmett and Rose walked over to us hand in hand.

"So have you boys heard? Bella's Back." Rose told them with a slight hint of disgust in her voice. The boys didn't know what to say. Emmett looked up and grinned.

"Looks like Eddie will be happy." He teased. Edward or _Eddie_, as Emmett referred to him as, was Emmett's adopted brother. He had had a crush on Bella since they first met when they were 12. Bella was so oblivious to the fact that he liked her. Everyone knew that she liked him as well, although she would never admit. The corners of my mouth turned up as I remembered the good old times. It wasn't going to be like that when Bella was back at school. Rumours were going to start about Bella and we wouldn't be there to support her. She had left us in the dark for too long. She deserved the silent treatment.

"Well you can tell Edward but you can't talk to her. Okay?" I said sternly as were walking down the path.

"Why not?" Emmett pouted.

"She hasn't talk to us in so long. She doesn't deserve the attention." Jasper squeezed my hand. He always knew how I was feeling. So he knew how upset I had been when Bella hadn't talked to me.

"Are you sure? She's been your best friend for so long." Jasper asked. He obviously wasn't sure about my plan. Bella and Jasper were good friends back when she was here. I really didn't want to argue with him I was lucky Rose spoke up.

"If She _was _our best friend-" Rose emphasized the past tense. "-She would have at least called and given us a heads up that she was leaving.

"Whatever. Just don't do anything to rash." Emmett warned us.

" Oh and we have to have dinner with her and her mother tonight. We are just going to ignore her and only speak to her if we are forced too." I gave Rose a satisfied look and she returned it with a grin. The boys sighed and we continued walking down the park.

Tonight was going to be very interesting.

--------------------------------------------

**So theres the first chapter! Hoped you liked it! Please Review (:**


	2. I'm Not Deaf, I'm Just Ignoring You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl!**_

_**BPOV**_

It had been about 20 minutes since I had gotten off the train at Grand Central and I'm pretty sure the whole of New York City would have known about it. Gossip Girl's blog had announced my return and there was no doubt that Alice and Rosalie had read it.

I knew they would be mad at me we hadn't talked in forever. They were probably best friends now and had completely forgotten about me. I shook my head at the thought. They probably hated me and were planning some kind of revenge. That was so like them.

I arrived at my penthouse to be greeted by my mother, Renee and my father Charlie. They were both very excited to have me home. They had missed me while I was at boarding school.

"Bella! Oh Bella your home! We've missed you so much!" My mother said as she pulled me into a big hug.

"Missed you too Mum." I smiled.

"You are going to be so excited when you find out what we are doing tonight!" I gave her a small smile and she continued. "You and I are going to a little get together at Alice's house! Rose and her mother will be there too!" I just stared at her. There was no way I was going.

"Mum, I'm really tired. I don't think I'll be able to go." I bit my lip, I was hoping that she would just forget about and let me stay home.

"Oh Nonsense! Rosalie and Alice are your best friends. I'm sure they can't wait to see you." She obviously didn't know them very well. "You will go." She waited for a reply. My father was standing behind her. He obviously thought I should go to.

"But mu-" I started before she interrupted me.

"You're going." She raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and went to unpack.

My mother and I were walking side by side down the path on our way to Alice's penthouse. I was wearing a black lace Dolce & Gababna dress and cream coloured Dior heels. My brown wavy hair was held back in a purposely-messy ponytail. Alice would have loved this outfit. She had always loved fashion. I sighed and continued to chat to my mother about what had happened while I was away.

Once the doorman had let us in we entered Alice's place. It was just like I had remembered. Alice's mother, Heather, came down the stairs followed by Rosalie's Mother Jillian.

"Renee! Bella! I haven't seen you in so long. My, My Bella you've grown so much! Its so good to see you." Heather I blushed. They both kissed me and my mother on both cheeks. Renee started chatting with Heather and Jillian and I just sat there twiddling my thumbs.

"Bella, Alice and Rose will be down in a second." Jillian said. I smiled and nodded.

Just then Rose came downstairs in a hot pink Zac Posen halter neck dress. She looked stunning. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back. I would have complimented her but I knew she didn't care. Alice came down wearing a very short black dress that I guessed her mother had made. Her hair was spiked up in all different directions.

They came and sat down next to their mothers and completely ignored me.

"Aren't you two going to say hi to Bella?" Alice's mother asked them.

"Hi." They looked – well more glared - and both said in unison. I gave a shy smile and they looked away.

I just sat there listening while our mothers as they chatted. Every now and then I would see Alice and Rose whisper something to each other. They were definitely mad at me.

"…Remember the time when they were six and they decided to bake a cake. They got flour all over the kitchen and themselves. It took me 3 days to wash the flour out of Bella's hair!" Our mothers were telling embarrassing stories about when we were little. I couldn't help but smile at the memories. I looked over at Alice and Rose. They were smiling too. Rose caught my stare and I quickly looked away. Then she whispered something to Alice and they both laughed. I looked down.

School was starting in two days and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I would be all alone with no friends.

Rosalie, Alice and I had always been the "Queen Bees" of Constance Billard. We were the leaders of our group and hung out with all the cool guys at St Judes. We only let girls that were like us sit with us for lunch on the met steps. Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Rochelle, Gabriella and Claire all were all in our little "It group". We all came from rich families and lived in Penthouses in the Upper East side.

Our friends from St Judes were all on the lacrosse team. There was Jasper and Emmett – Alice and Rosealie's boyfriends – Edward, Mike, Eric, Jacob, Jansen, Ben and Kellan.

Now that I thought of it we were all kind of stuck up. We barely even acknowledged people who weren't like us. This year I was going to be one of the people they ignored. Worse than that, they might pick on me. I really didn't want to be one of the people they picked on. It's worse enough with all the rumours already going on about me, but this was going to be worse.

After dinner and small chitchat with the mums. We went home. I went straight to my room and started thinking about what had happened. Alice and Rosalie had only said one word to me the entire time. It hurt me. Even thought I hadn't expected them to talk to me _at all_ it still upset me.

Just as I was thinking I got a new text message. It was from Edward.

_Heard you were back from London. Welcome back._

_- E._

I smiled, he was the first person apart from my parents to give me a warm welcome. I quickly replied.

_Thanks. Its nice to have someone who will actually talk to me._

_- B._

I turned off my phone and went to sleep.

The next day was very boring. I didn't have anyone to hang out with so I stayed at home watching old _Friends_ re runs.

I woke up the next day and took a deep breath. I was absolutely dreading today. The first day of school.

-----------------------------------------

**Second Chapter (: Please review!**


	3. It's a Dog Eat Dog World

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl!**_

_**RPOV**_

Alice and I were on our way to school. We were dressed in the hideous school uniform. It was a green and blue plaid skirt with a white blouse and navy tie. I had a decaff mocha latte in one hand and my cell phone in the other. I was telling the girls where we were going to meet them when we got to school. We normally met in the courtyard between St Judes and Constance so we could hang out with the guys before school.

We walked into the courtyard. We were quite early and only Jessica, Gabriella, Rochelle and Claire were there. Gabriella was talking to her boyfriend Jansen and Claire and Rochelle were both flirting with Kellan. They both liked him and were continuously flirting with him and fighting over him. I rolled my eyes at them.

Alice and I walked over to where Emmett and Jasper were talking.

"Hey guys!" Emmett boomed. I smiled and he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey there. Have you seen Bella yet?" Alice asked. They both shook their heads. Good. Maybe she decided to change schools. Just then the bell rang and we had to go. Emmett and Jasper left to go into the building at St Judes. Alice and I headed to the auditorium there was an assembly this morning. The usual back to school stuff. We headed in and all of my group sat side by side, nearly take up a whole row.

After everyone was settled. Principal Greene got up on stage and started talking. "Welcome everyone to another great school year. I feel like this is going to be gr-"

A loud slam interrupted his speech. Everyone turned to the back of the auditorium. Bella Swan was standing there. She had just slammed open the door. My eyes narrowed. She went and quietly sat at the very back.

" Thankyou for joining us Miss Swan. Welcome back by the way." Mr Greene said into the microphone and he conintued his speech. A couple of girls giggled and Bella went bright red.

I got out my phone and started texting Lauren who was 5 seats away from me.

_Don't forget lunch at the Met steps. _

_-R._

The steps of the Met was our spot. We sat there everyday and no one else would dare sit there. I got a reply a minute later.

_Sure, I'll tell Jess and Angela_

_-L._

All through the assembly Alice and I were whispering to each other. We were discussing how people had accessorized their uniform and how they wore their hair.

When the assembly was finally over we had to go to our first classes of the year.

"Where are you headed off to?" Alice asked me.

"Uhhh" I checked my schedule. "Trigonometry with Ms Thomas. What about you?" She pouted.

"Gym." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll see you at lunch. Ta ta!" and she walked off.

I made my way to the classroom. I walked in and to my dismay; Bella was also in this class. I looked at her and our eyes locked. She continued staring at me and I glared at her. Eventually, she looked away and I went to sit down next to Angela.

"Hey Rose! I can tell from your little stare off that you and Bella aren't friends. Are you ever going to forgive her?" Angela asked me.

I had to think about that for a second. Obviously we couldn't ignore her _forever_, but we didn't plan on forgiving her anytime soon.

"I really don't know." Luckily class started just then. I really didn't want to talk about it.

For the whole class I didn't even look at Bella, but I knew she was sitting alone. I wonder whom she will sit with at lunch. She doesn't expect us to let her sit with us, does she?

The bell rang and I gathered my things to leave. Unfortunately, on my way out of the room I bumped into Bella. I mumbled a sorry and kept walking. Alice was waiting for me outside. I told her about everything that had just happened and what Angela had asked me. She laughed about it and then stopped to think.

"You don't think we'll _never_ talk to her again do you?" She asked. I just shrugged and we made our way to the met.

All the girls were already there and chatting about the new season Marc Jacobs that were coming out soon. There was one girl I didn't recognize. She had shoulder length brown hair and was quite tall. Jessica noticed me looking at her and spoke up.

"This is Chelsey. She's my little sister. She's actually really cool. We decided to let her sit with us. You know how we normally get a freshman to sit with us every year. Well, we decided that we liked Chelsey." Then she smiled down at her. Chelsey looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. Just by looking at her style you could tell she was one of "us".

The girls started talking about Bella's return. They had all heard the rumours about her and discussing which of them they thought were true.

"... I heard she slept with all her teachers to get A's…" Lauren said.

"… She hooked-up with some British guy and got caught and kicked out of her school…" Jessica said.

Alice and I looked at each other. We both knew all the rumours weren't true. I needed to talk to Alice alone.

"I need to go to the restroom, Alice come with me?" I gave her a look and she knew what I meant. We started heading in the direction of the girl's restroom.

We were just outside the bathroom when the door slammed open. Bella came out with tear stained eyes. You could tell she had been crying. You could see mascara tear stains down her cheeks. She took one look at us and hurried out.

We entered the restroom and I started talking.

"Alice. I feel bad about what we are doing to Bella. I know she ignored us, but when I see the other girls being mean to her I feel horrible." She nodded in agreement.

"Just this morning I saw Lauren and Jessica practically throwing daggers at her with their eyes. She may not be our best friend anymore but I feel horrible about it too." She said.

"What are we going to do?" I ask her. We both bit our lips.

---------------------------------------------

**Third Chapter! Hope you liked it :) Please Review!**


	4. Cry Me a River

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl!**_

**BPOV**

Id woken up this morning half an hour late and I was also late for school on the first day.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." I was muttering to myself as I gathered things and headed down stairs to leave.

"Bye Mum!" I yelled to my mother while I entered the elevator.

"Bye Sweetie! Have a good day!" she yelled back.

"Not likely." I muttered to myself.

I hailed a taxi and hoped in. School was only about a 10 minute walk away, but I didn't want to be any later on the first day. It took about 2 minutes to get to school. No one was in the courtyard so that was a bad sign. I was about to make my way to the auditorium when someone called my name. I turned around and there was Edward Cullen jogging over to me. God, he looked gorgeous, even in his hideous school uniform. I smiled. I had always had a crush on him. Although why would he ever like me?

"Hey Bella! Why are you so late this morning?" He asked in his cheery velvet voice.

"Well, I- I" I stuttered. "I just woke up a bit late. What about yourself?" I asked him.

"Well I've been looking all over for you!" That made me smile. He was actually looking for me! "I just wanted to see how you were doing. But, you better go to the assembly before it starts. Ill see you later." I smiled at him and waved then he left.

I walked towards the auditorium door and took a deep breath. I planned to sneak in and sit at the back. I pushed on the door and it wouldn't open. I pushed again. Still nothing. I used a bit more force and the door slammed open. Everyone in the auditorium turned around and looked at me. I had interrupted Principal Greene's speech. I quickly went and sat down at the very back.

"Thankyou for joining us Miss Swan. Welcome back by the way." Principal Greene said in front of everyone. I could feel my cheeks burning up. A couple of girls laughed and whispered something to each other.

Principal Greene continued his speech and I suck lower into my chair. I could see all of Alice and Rosalie's group whispering things to each other and giggling. No doubt, making rude remarks about everyone who didn't hang out with them.

After the assembly finished we were to go to our first classes of the year. Mine was trigonometry with Ms Thomas. I quickly made my way to class and sat down at the front by myself. No one sat near me or even talked to me. I felt so alone. Rosalie entered and saw me sitting here. She glared at me I just stared back. After a few seconds of her glares I stopped and looked down. She went to sit down next to Angela.

Class seemed to go on _forever_. When it finally ended. I quickly walked out the door. I accidentally bumped into Rosalie. She mumbled a sorry! Rosalie actually said sorry. I really didn't expect that from her.

It was lunch now. What was I going to do? Who would I sit with? I decided to go grab something to eat of campus. I had less chance of seeing anyone I knew there. I passed Lauren and Jessica on my way out.

"Hey _Isabella_. Is it true you slept with every teacher at your boarding school just to get A's?" Lauren asked me in her nasally voice. I held back the tears and hurried away.

I faintly heard Jessica mutter something along the lines of "I guess its true." And they both snickered.

I decided not to go to lunch and went straight to the bathrooms. I went into a stall and locked the door. Could my day get any worse? People had been glaring and whispering about me all day. There were rumours about me all around school. None of which were true. I started crying. I used toilet paper as tissue and balled my eyes out.

I couldn't handle everyone saying these things about me. I sat on the closed toilet seat crying for about half an hour before deciding I should leave.

I unlocked the stall and had a look at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. I had mascara running down my cheeks and my eyes were red. I quickly washed off the mascara and fixed my hair. My eyes were still red but if I didn't look directly at anyone I doubted they could tell.

I opened the door and standing there were Alice and Rosalie. They could obviously tell I had been crying but they didn't do anything. They just stood there. I walked around them and walked away.

I sat behind the cafeteria for the rest of lunch break. Finally when the bell rang I went to class. I rest of the day was a blur. The usual glare and snicker every now and then.

When the bell rang signalling the end of school, I was so relieved. Finally school was over. I gathered my things and made a small stop at my locker to grab some books.

I started walking to Central Park. I passed Claire, Rochelle and Gabriella on the way out of school. Claire and Rochelle were arguing over a chocolate bar they had both just bought together and Gabriella was trying to stop their squabbling. I really missed them. They were always arguing over something stupid. It was hilarious. They all stopped talking as soon as I walked past. I held my head high and continued walking. Now that I thought of it, I really missed everyone in my old group. Especially Alice and Rose.

I went to my favourite reading spot in central park. It was right by the pond. I sat on the park bench and pulled out my much-abused copy of _Wuthering Heights. _I sat there reading for about three quarters of an hour.

A shadow came over me and I could sense someone was behind me. I turned around and there was Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella, We need to talk." Alice said.

----------------------------------------

**Cliffy!**

**So that's the fourth chapter!**

**Please Review! (:**


	5. Kiss and Makeup

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl!**_

**APOV**

After Rose and I had run into Bella on her way out of the bathroom crying, we went back to the Met steps. Everyone was there listening to Lauren tell a story.

"…And then she walked away and started crying!" Lauren started laughing hysterically and Jessica joined in. Everyone else gave them a courtesy laugh, they obviously didn't think whatever Lauren had said was funny. Angela and Rochelle gave each other wary looks.

Rose and I came and sat down. Everyone greeted us.

"So what was so funny before?" Rose asked.

"Oh, Jessica and I were walking and we saw _Isabella-_" She snarled her name. Lauren had always disliked Bella. "And we asked her if the rumours about her were true. She started crying and jut walked away." Lauren and Jessica were laughing again.

"That wasn't funny." I said. They both stopped laughing.

"Yes, it was. Maybe it was a had to be there kind of moment. But you should have seen her face when we asked her! It was priceless." Lauren kept going on about it.

"That wasn't nice, guys." I said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Relax Alice! It was all just a bit of fun." Jessica told her.

"I have to agree. That was mean." Rose added. Everyone was on our side now and Lauren and Jessica looked like idiots.

"Fine we wont do it again." Lauren muttered and started eating some yoghurt.

"Guys, I think it's time we forgave Bella. Everyone has been so mean to her. Even the weird people." I said. "Rose and I are going to go talk to her this afternoon. Hopefully, we can forget that all this ever happened. I really miss her and I know you guys do too." I looked over at Rochelle, Claire and Gabriella. They all looked down. I knew those three missed her a lot.

I could tell Lauren and Jessica didn't miss her that much. They liked that the group was smaller because it had won them some more popularity.

Lunch break ended and we had more classes to go to. I didn't have any with Bella.

At the end of the day everyone was filing out of the building. Rose and I were going to over to Bella's house to talk. We got there and her mother said she went to Central Park.

We knew where she was at Central Park because she was always there. There was a spot by the pond where she always went to read. We walked up behind her and she turned around.

"Bella, we need to talk." I said. She looked surprised.

"Um, okay." Bella said. Rose and I sat down on the bench next to her. Rose started apologizing.

"Look, Bella. We are _really_ sorry about everything that happened. We shouldn't have ignored you like that. And sorry we didn't deny all the rumours. And sorry about Lauren and Jessica today. I swear we had nothing to do with it." Bella was nodding as Rose said all that.

"Guys, It should be me apologizing, I didn't tell you I was leaving. I didn't even talk to you that whole year. Really, it's my fault. I would have done the same thing if I was you" Bella said.

"Well, we forgive you. Do you forgive us? I asked her.

"Of course." Bella said. We all smiled and hugged.

We were going to my house to hang out and catch up. On the way there, Rose decided to ask Bella a question.

"So Bella, you never did tell us. Why did you leave?" Rose asked oh so casually. Bella took a deep breath.

"Well, remember when you two were in the Hampton's?" Rose and I both nodded. "Well, there was a party. I had a bit too much to drink and I went a bit… crazy. I made out with almost every boy at the party. Even Eric and Mike. Who were going out with Lauren and Jessica and the time. I had to leave. I had made a complete fool of myself. If Lauren and Jessica had found out… they would absolutely ruin me."

"Awww, Honey. You know we would never let them do that." I said and hugged her.

"Well, I didn't want you guys finding out. I didn't want anyone finding out for that matter." Bella said.

"You know we love you no matter what." Rose said.

We all hugged. We kept walking and filling Bella in about what happened while she was away.

"…Lauren and Jessica tried causing a fight between us… Gabby and Jansen got together… Claire and Rochelle still fought over everything… Angela admitted she had a crush on Ben… Chelsey had joined our group…" We filled her in on _everything_.

We hung out till 10pm and then Bella and Rose had to go home since it was a school night.

I checked my phone and I had 3 new messages.

_Alice, Are you and Rose seriously friends with Bella again?_

_- Lauren._

I rolled my eyes. She was so rude. So I didn't bother replying to her. We would have to get her back somehow.

_Hey Alice! I Heard from Rochelle, who heard from Lauren, who heard from Angela that you and Rose made up with Bella. Yay!_

_- Claire._

Awww, she was so sweet. I quickly replied.

_Yep all friends again!_

_-Alice._

I checked the last one it was from Jasper. I smiled when his name came up.

_Hey Al,_

_I heard from Emmett that you are friends with Bella again. That's good!_

_- Jasper._

I replied right away.

_Yep! We are all friends again. See you tomorrow!_

_- Alice._

I smiled. Tomorrow was going to be great! We were all friends again. Bella would sit with us for lunch on the Met steps. I still wanted to get some kind of revenge on Jessica and Lauren. They had tried everything to stop mine, Rose's and Bella's rule of the school and were just plain rude. They had to stop.

-----------------------------------------------

**Fifth Chapter! **

**Please Review! (:**


	6. How Did We End Up Like This?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl!**_

**BPOV**

_Hey Upper East Siders!_

_Gossip Girl here. _

_Looks like the white flag has been lifted and all sides have surrendered. __**A**__, __**R**__ and __**B **__are back to rule the school. Watch out they are set to cause quite a stir._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo Gossip Girl._

It had been a week since Alice, Rose and I had had become friends again. We did everything together. We were so sad that I only had one class with Rose and none with Alice. So we convinced the receptionist to move us into all of the same classes. Everything was right again. We were the queen bees of the school and we had all our followers.

Edward and I talked every day before school in the courtyard, but we never really hung out outside of school. I still had a crush on him. He was so gorgeous and he had those dazzling green eyes…

We were all hanging out at Rose's when she decided it was time to hang out with the boys. Her parents were away for the weekend so they wouldn't know about it.

"Alice. Bella. I'm inviting the boys over and we are having a movie night!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a fifth wheel. I'll just go…" I said. I was disappointed that I couldn't stay and hang out with them but if Emmett and Jasper were coming over I didn't want to get in their way.

"No Bella! Don't be silly. I invited Edward over. He can keep you company!" Her and Alice started giggling. "He was more than happy to come over. He really likes you, Bella!"

"No, No he doesn't. How could he like me? I'm not his type. We are just friends. I don't like him like _that._" God, I was such a bad liar!

"Oh as if Bella! We see the way you guys look at each other! You guys so like each other!" Alice said.

"No. He does not like me and I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable or anything." I said.

"So you do like him?"

"I never said that!"

"You implied it. Bella, he's coming over whether you like it or not. He's head over heels for you and I know you like him as well. Trust me I know these things."

"And how do you know that, Alice?"

"I have a good…_ feeling_ about this. Sort of like how I can tell it's all going to work out!"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella! Don't just sit there! The boys are coming over at eight! That means we only have three quarters of an hour to make you look stunning!" Rose said.

I groaned again.

"C'mon Bella! Ondelay, Ondelay!" Alice nearly screamed.

I got up and went into the bathroom. They started straightening and playing with my hair and deciding what I should wear. It wasn't the clothes bit I didn't like about "Bella Barbie". It was the sitting down while that yanked at my hair that I hated.

In the end my hair was straightened and pulled back into a quiff. I had insisted I only had little make-up on. I preferred the natural look. I was wearing a dark blue Loeffler Randall blouse and some dark skinny jeans. I looked quite nice.

Alice and Rose finished getting me ready five minutes before the boys arrived. Edward was looking great. He was wearing a black sweater and dark wash denim jeans.

Alice and Rose went up to greet Jasper and Emmett. Edward and I were just left standing there awkwardly looking around.

"You look nice Bella." Edward suddenly said. I was shocked. He said I looked nice! _Edward Cullen_ said I, _Isabella Swan _looked nice. I tried playing it cool.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He chuckled. That was good. He thought what I had said was funny. I looked at him and he caught my eyes. He both stared at each other for a while until Alice interrupted.

"Okay, Edward, Bella, stop going making googly eyes over each other so we can watch the movies."

I blushed. She was so embarrassing. We went into Rose's lounge room. There were three couches. Emmett was sitting on a one seater with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper and Alice were lying down on the other couch all cuddled up. They were so cute! That left the loveseat to Edward and me. Oh no, they had done this on purpose to push us together. I gave Alice an angry looked.

Edward was already sitting down on the loveseat. I went over and sat next to him. He looked at me and I blushed. Our legs were touching. I felt a sort of electric shock run through me as soon as our legs touched. It was so strange. Rose interrupted the moment.

"So first we are going to watch 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 days' then 'Clueless' and last 'John Tucker Must die'" Rose told us all. Emmett moaned.

"Those are all chick flicks! Can't we watch something scary like "Texas Chainsaw Massacre'?" Emmett complained.

"NO!" All us girls screamed at the same time.

"Saw IV?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Rosalie popped her lips at the 'p'. "We are watching these movies and that's final."

"Yeah!" Alice and I said in unison. I didn't want to watch anything scary. I might then feel the need to snuggle up to Edward. That would just be weird.

It was about half way through 'John Tucker Must Die' when I fell asleep. I had a wonderful dream. It was of Edward and I just hanging out together in central park.

I woke up the next morning to Alice's cheerful voice.

"They are so cute!" Alice kept gushing.

"Shut up, Alice! You're going to wake them up!" Rose whispered in a harsh tone.

I could feel two arms around me. I opened my eyes. Edward's arms were wrapped around me and I was leaning on his chest. Oh no! I had fallen asleep on him. I could feel my face burning up. This was so embarrassing.

I looked up; Alice and Rose were jumping up and down. They looked like they were about to burst. They motioned for me to come over.

I carefully unwrapped Edward's arms and got off the couch. I was trying not to wake him up.

I went over to Alice and Rose and they pulled me up the stairs into Rose's room.

"Okay, Bella. Spill it! What happened with you and Edward?" Alice said a bit to loud for my liking.

"SHHHH! ALICE! And nothing happened. We just fell asleep. That's all that happened." I said,

"Yeah, you fell asleep _on _him." Rosalie muttered to no one in particular.

"Guys, nothing happened! Can we just forget about it?" I asked them.

"Whatever Bella, you two are going to end up together. I know it." Alice said.

* * *

**So there is the sixth chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**I would really appreciate it if you reviewed (:**


	7. Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Gossip Girl!**_

_**BPOV**_

Alice and Rose had pretty much let the whole Edward situation drop. They hadn't bought it up once. It was a bit awkward whenever I saw Edward in the mornings because I was pretty sure he didn't know we had fallen asleep like that. I couldn't just go up to him and be like 'Oh hey Edward! Remember when I feel asleep on you?' That would be rather embarrassing.

We completely put that matter aside to work on a different one. Getting back at Lauren and Jessica. They had caused too much trouble between Alice, Rose and I and we wanted our revenge.

"We can't do anything too bad that we will get suspended or something." Alice said one afternoon when we were brainstorming ideas.

"Yeah. How bout we put something embarrassing in her locker so it falls out when she opens it!" I suggested.

"No, Bella. We need something better than that." Rose said. "We need to start out small and then the pranks will get better and better." She flashed an evil smile.

We started coming up with ideas of what we were going to do. We were going to start small and trick her into flirting with someone that doesn't like her.

In the morning Claire was rambling on about something about Her, Rochelle and Kellan. I only caught certain bits of it. I was watching Alice and Rose talking to Jessica. They were telling her that Mike liked her.

"… Rochelle is going out with that new guy Jake… And then Kellan asked me out… We totally don't fight anymore about him…" Claire kept going on. I nodded as she talked, but I wasn't paying enough attention to understand what she was saying.

The look on Jessica's face when Alice and Rose told her that Mike 'Liked' her was priceless. She got really excited and started questioning them about everything they knew about the subject.

Alice and Rose came over and nodded.

"Phase one complete." Alice whispered to me. I nodded and Lauren and Jessica came to sit with us.

"Hey look Jessica! Eric is over there!" Alice exclaimed. Mike strode in the courtyard with Eric next to him. They looked at our group sitting down and nodded. They started walking over here. Mike sat down next to Jessica, she seemed pretty pleased about that. But he only sat next to her because it was the only spot left after Eric sat down net to Lauren and tried flirting with her.

"Hey Mike. What's up?" Jessica tried saying in a seductive voice.

"Oh. Hello Jessica." Mike said a little bit uncomfortably.

"Oh Mike your so funny!" She started laughing hysterically and pushed him playfully.

"I didn't say anything…" Jessica started to flip her hair back. She also tried batting her eyelashes but it just looked like she had a twitch.

"Is something wrong with your head Jessica?" She stopped flipping her hair and just looked down.

Alice, Rose and I went to hang out at Rose's locker. We were laughing about how much of a fool Jessica had made of herself.

"And when she started flipping her hair!" Rose exclaimed and we all started laughing.

"I think that means phase two is complete!" Alice said.

"Alice how many phases are in this plan exactly, Alice?" I asked her.

"How ever many I want there to be. Or whenever we think they've had enough."

"Ok guys, ready for the next prank?" Rose asked us. We both nodded. She pulled out the fake love letter that we were going to slip into Lauren's locker it said:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You might not know it, but someone likes you!_

Lauren would totally buy it and think it was from some boy that loved her. On the way to class we casually slipped it into her locker.

At lunchtime Lauren came running up to our group.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!" She pulled out the note. "Someone left a love letter in my locker!" Jessica looked jealous. She started showing everyone. Alice, Rose and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Wow Lauren! Who do you think wrote it?" Alice asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I don't know but I really want to know! I mean that it so romantic!" Lauren said. I had to bit my lip to stop me from laughing. She kept talking about it all day

The next day was the final day in our plan. We weren't doing anything too big, just something that would totally embarrass her.

Rose, Alice and I were at the front of the school leaning over the courtyard balcony eating yoghurt. We were waiting until Lauren and Jessica came in.

"They're coming! They're coming!" Alice almost yelled at us. Lauren was eyeing every boy. She was still trying to figure out who had sent her that letter. Just as she as about to walk up the steps Alice and Rose dropped a blob of yoghurt on each of them.

Jessica and Lauren let out the biggest screams. Everyone turned and looked at them and started laughing. They look like a bird had just done its business on them. They looked up and saw us. We gave them smug smiles. Everyone was still laughing. Lauren and Jessica ran to the bathrooms.

Alice, Rose and I all high-fived each other. Lauren and Jessica finally got was coming to them. They had been so rude to all of us all those years we finally got our revenge. They would probably try and sit with us tomorrow. If they did we were going to tell them to leave. They were never good friends to us. We never even liked them anyway they just sort of sat with us.

I saw Chelsey at her locker and I decided to go up and talk to her.

"Hey Chelsey, your not mad at us for what we did to Jessica are you?" I asked her

"Oh no! Of course not! She's a horrible sister to me all the time. She is only nice to me when she wants something. Im just glad she finally got what she deserved." I smiled. I was glad there were no hard feelings there. I actually liked Chelsey. Even though I had barely talked to her.

_Spotted: __**A, R **__and __**B**__ getting revenge on __**J **__& __**L**__. You know what they say, Revenge is sweet. Even if its low-fat yoghurt._

_You know you love me _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl._

* * *

**So there's the 7th chapter! Please Review (:**

**I tried adding a bit of what happened on gossip girl with the yoghurt :P**

**Updates won't come as quickly now on account that I start school tomorrow.**

**Ill try to update as often as I can though.**


	8. Fall For You

**BPOV**

I walked into the school courtyard and sighed. I checked my Gucci watch. I had half an hour until school started and no one was here yet. I pulled out my book and started reading.

I'd been reading for about 10 minutes when heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and Edward was standing there. Looking as gorgeous as ever.

"You never stop reading do you?" He teased.

"Hello Edward." I said, ignoring his remark.

"How are you today, Bella?"

"I'm fine, thankyou Edward. Bit tired though, I woke up quite early this morning. That's why I'm here so early." He chuckled.

"Are you going to be tired tomorrow? Because there's that benefit at the Met. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" He asked me.

Was he serious? He was asking me out on a date! I tried playing it cool, but I undoubtedly failed.

"Sure. So kinda like I'm your date?" I asked just to be sure, although I regretted asking afterwards.

"Yeah, like a date. If that's cool with you? We can go as friends if you want." He sounded unsure.

"No, no!" I said a little to eagerly. "We should go _together_, together. It will be fun."

"Cool. So it's a date! I'll pick you up at seven!"

Emmett interrupted us as he entered the courtyard.

"Edward go long!" Emmett's voice boomed. He threw a football past us.

"See you later Bella!" Edward yelled and he ran to catch the football. I sighed. He was so perfect.

"Ahhh, young love." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Gabriella, Rochelle, Chelsey and Claire standing there.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh as if you don't know! You and Edward are perfect together! The way you look at each other it's so cute! It reminds me of when Jansen and I first went out." Gabriella exclaimed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

They all rolled their eyes.

"Well! Give us all the details! What were you talking about? Tell us everything!" Rochelle practically screamed.

"There's not much to tell. He asked me to the benefit tomorrow though." I told them.

They all squealed and jumped up and down.

"I knew you two would get together!" Claire exclaimed.

"What are you going to wear?" Chelsey asked.

"I don't know. I think ill get Alice's advice on that. She's such a fashionista."

"Well, I'm going to go find Alice and Rose and tell them the news." I said. I walked away and I could hear them talking. Probably planning Edward wedding and my wedding. I rolled my eyes. They were so weird.

I waited outside Alice's locker until they came.

"Hey Bella!" Alice exclaimed when she saw me. Her and Rose ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"You'll never guess what guys!" I exclaimed.

"What!?" They both said in unison.

"Edward asked me to go with the benefit with him tomorrow night!" I cried.

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice said.

"About time..." I heard Rose mutter.

"I know right! But I'm going to need your help getting ready! I need to look good for Edward." I said.

"Wait a minute. I thought you didn't like Edward. Now you're trying to impress him." Alice said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well. I have to look good. I mean, it's not like I can go there wearing old sweats from Walmart." I tried covering up. Rose raised an eyebrow too and I caved.

"Okay! So I do like him! I have since I met him. You were right." I puffed.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I told you this would happen! I knew it!" Alice kept boasting.

"Yes Alice. You were right. Now shut up so Bella can tell us all about it!" Rose told Alice.

They both looked at me expectantly.

"What? There's not much to say. He asked me out is all."

"Hmm. Well he obviously likes you. I can't wait till you two official go out! Then we can go on triple dates! It will be so much fun!" Alice said. She was obviously excited about all this.

"What time is he picking you up tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"Umm. About seven." I said.

"We will be over at five to help you get ready." Alice said. "I was thinking you could wear this Dark blue Dior dress. It's long but I think you can pull it off. You'll look very sophisticated. I don't think Edward will be able to resist…" She kept going on about what I was going to wear. All I could think about was how in a day and a bit I would be on a date with _Edward Cullen_.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of school. We headed of to class. The first two periods of school were a blur. Nothing interesting happened till lunch.

Alice, Rose and I headed over to the Met steps and sat down. We were eating our low-fat yoghurts laughing about what had happened the previous day with Lauren and Jessica. Everyone in our little "clique" was here except them. We wanted to keep it this way.

"Speaking of the devils…" Angela muttered.

I looked up and Lauren and Jessica were headed our way. They didn't expect to sit with us, did they? We obviously all disliked them. I was going to tell them to go away but Rose got to them before I did.

"Hello, Jessica. Lauren." She said in a fake nice voice.

"Okay." Lauren said ignoring Rose's greeting. "About that little stunt you pulled yesterday day. You better watch your back and sleep with one eye open. We _will _get you back. You humiliated us in front of pretty much the whole school. We _are_ going to get revenge." Lauren said in her nasally voice.

"Whatever, Lauren. We aren't scared of you. Why don't you go hang out with your friends? Oh wait. You only have one." Lauren gave us a dirty look and walked off with Jessica.

I couldn't wait to see what her 'revenge' was. She didn't honestly think she could get revenge on us? I mean, if you googled revenge you would find Alice and Rose dot com.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks!**

**I've been a bit busy because I've just gone back to school.**

**But heres the 8th Chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Please Review! (:**


	9. I Could Get Use To This

_**BPOV**_

The next day I was very nervous. I had the benefit with Edward tonight. Sure enough, Alice and Rose came at five on the dot.

"BELLAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU? WE ONLY HAVE 2 HOURS TO GET YOUR READY!" Alice was yelling from the entrance. I ran down the stairs. Alice was holding three of those dry cleaner bags and Rose was holding a huge make-up bag.

"Okay! I'm here guys!" I said.

"Bella! Hello! As much as I love your outfit at the moment, you're going to have to hop in the shower so we can get started." I was wearing my pink Juicy Couture sweats. You couldn't deny that it was a cute outfit. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom.

I quickly had a shower and as soon as I came out of the bathroom I was pushed right back in by Rose.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to blow dry your hair while Alice picks out some shoes for you to wear." She said. I nodded.

Rose started to blow dry my hair. We gossiped as she did my hair. When my hair was completely dry she pulled it back into a sleek low bun. It looked quite elegant. Just then Alice came in and started on my make-up. When it was done she handed me my dress and my shoes.

I got dressed and I had to admit, I looked great! The dress was a long midnight blue Dior dress. It flowed right down to the floor. You couldn't see my shoes but they were silver Marc Jacobs with a sort of diamond design.

I walked out and Alice and Rose were already dress and applying make up. Rose was in a Red Vivienne Westwood dress that reached just below her knees. Alice was sporting a black Prada dress. They both looked absolutely stunning. They turned around and saw me.

"OH EM GEE BELLA! You look so good!" Alice screamed.

"Bella! You look great! Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you!" Rose said. I blushed at their comments.

We chatted for a few minutes when we heard the elevator ping and someone was there.

"That's him!" Rose squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I'm going now. I'll see you guys there." The elevator pinged again.

"Well there's Jasper and Emmett! Come on guys lets go!" Alice said.

We walked into the front entrance and I barely noticed Jasper and Emmett standing there, my eyes were fixed on Edward. He looked gorgeous in a black tux. His bronze hair was messy. I could hear Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was too distracted.

"Hello Bella, you look lovely tonight." Edward said and I blushed. He chuckled.

_Bella! Play it cool! _I thought to myself.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I said in a teasing tone. He laughed again. His laugh was like velvet.

"The colour blue looks amazing on you." He said.

"Why, thank you, Edward." I said and smiled up at him. He grinned back flashing his perfect white teeth.

"Uhhh, Guys. We have to leave now or we will be late. So chop chop!" Alice toned in. I sighed

We took the elevator down to the bottom floor and went out onto the street. Edward hailed a taxi for us and the others waited for another cab.

In the car we just chatted about the usual stuff, how was your day? The weathers nice isn't it, we are going to have fun tonight. I wasn't a very interesting conversation but with Edward it was great.

We arrived at the Met right on time. When we walked in I was amazed. The place looked great! There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and people were in the centre of the room dancing in elegant dresses and tuxedos. Some slow music was playing over the speakers.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled my over to the dance floor.

"Come on Bella! Let's dance." he said.

"No, No! Edward I can't dance!" I told him.

"Don't worry, I'll you don't have to be good." He said and he lifted me up with ease so that my feet were on his.

He started moving around and then there we were dancing together on the dance floor. I never thought this would happen. I managed to take my eyes of Edward's face for a moment to take a look around the room.

Alice and Jasper were on the edge of the dance floor drinking champagne and chatting. Rosalie was looking embarrassed as Emmett tried to "bust-a-move" on the dance floor. I was surprised when I saw Lauren behind me dancing with an old man who must be her father. Her eyes locked with mine. I turned back to Edward and we continued dancing.

I heard a big ripped and I turned around. Lauren had stepped on my dress with her heels and there was huge rip in my dress that went all the way to my thigh. Lauren's father had left before he had seen what she did. I gasped.

"YOU LITTLE!" I half yelled at her. I really didn't want to make a scene, but she ruined my dress! Alice and Rose came rushing over.

"What the hell, Lauren?" Rosalie screeched.

"Sorry, it was an accident" Lauren said in a sarcastic voice. Just then, Alice got a really evil look on her face. She spilt her champagne right down the front of Lauren's cream coloured dress. Lauren squealed.

"Opps, sorry. It was accident." Alice said quoting Lauren. Lauren stormed off aggravated. Alice, Rose and I all High fived each other. I turned around and Edward was there. Oh no, he had seen the whole thing. I felt my cheeks burning up.

"I like the improvements on your dress." He said. I blushed even more. Then he lifted me onto his feet again and we continued dancing.

At the end of the evening, we caught a cab home and Edward walked me to my door.

"Well I had fun tonight. We should do it again sometime." I said.

"Yeah, me too. Well, Goodbye." Edward said.

We both stood there for a second hesitating. Should I go for the kiss or not? Is it too much to kiss on the first date? I decided to give him a hug. The hug turned out pretty awkward. I don't think he knew what to do either. We said goodbye again and he left. That night when I was lying in bed, I totally regretted not going in for the kiss. But even if I did what if that wasn't what he had intended. Or maybe he wanted to kiss me and I totally just rejected him. I groaned. I am so confused.

_Gossip Girl Blog_

_Spotted: __**B **__& __**E**__ sharing a friendly hug outside of __**B**__'s building. Could there be a new couple in town? Watch this space._

_You love you love me, _

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

_

* * *

_

**I'm trying to update more often now.**

**Don't forget, reviews make me write faster ;) **

**So please review! I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
